Una secuencia diferente
by yuanel03
Summary: Es otra versión de como pasaron las cosas. Donde Hiccup conoció a Toothless y aprendió sobre los dragones tiempo antes de empezar el entrenamiento con los dragones.
1. Chapter 1

**Muy bien, como ya saben, debido a algunos comentarios de fic's pasados, voy a dar la "idea" de la cual este fic se trata.**

**Es de hecho una idea simple que (como ya es costumbre mía) he hecho más complicada. Es acerca de **_"Como serian las cosas si Hiccup hubiera encontrado a Toothless 3 meses antes del entrenamiento de_ dragones."**  
><strong>

**Así que esta dicho, el punto es hacer esto lo más parecido posible a la película.**

Era un día como cualquier otra en Berk.

Los hombres adultos cazaban, entrenaban para matar dragones, buscaban nuevas manera de matar dragones, creaban trampas para matar dragones, etc.

Los vikingos jóvenes entrenaban sus tareas y se preparaban para el próximo ataque, y Hiccup trabajaba en la forja como siempre o estaba en su habitación inventando algo que nadie entendía y consideraban inútil.

Era un día como cualquier otro, un día de rutina o por lo menos para la mayoría de ellos.

Hiccup recientemente tenia un nuevo pasatiempo, volar. Si, volar en el dragón más peligroso que jamas se había visto. Y que era su mejor y único amigo.

_= Flash-back =_

_Durante el ultimo ataque que sufrió Berk, Hiccup decidido a probar que era un vikingo capaz de matar a un dragón utilizo una especie de catapulta para atrapar y "matar" a un Night Fury, el único problema fue que nadie le creyó cuando dijo que lo había derribado, pensando que era una excusa por haber hecho que un Monstruos Nightmare incendiara una de las antorchas gigantes provocando la destrucción de 3 casa._

_Al día siguiente fue en su búsqueda, pero no fue hasta después de haber revisado toda la isla que lo encontró. Seguía vivo pero estaba indefenso, su oportunidad para arreglar todo lo que había causado durante toda su vida... pero no fue capaz de hacerlo._

_Al ver en los ojos de una bestia como esa el miedo, estando a punto de morir sin la posibilidad de defenderse, se vio reflejado en él._

_Libero al dragón esperando que este hullera en cuando tuviera la oportunidad pero en cuanto lo libero este salto sobre Hiccup, pero por algún motivo, aunque estaba sobre él no lo mató simplemente rugió y salio "volando"._

_Hiccup entonces investigo todo lo que pudo sobre Night Fury, pero no encontró nada, leyó todo el libro de dragones 3 veces pero ni siquiera una nota o referencia de él, excepto que "todos y cada uno de los dragones SIEMPRE intentaran matarte"._

_Hiccup fue al lugar donde había derribado al dragón para saber porque le había dejado vivir, solo que esta vez llevaba un "regalo" y su escudo para asegurarse de que no lo atacara._

_Desde el ultimo sitio que lo vio siguió el rastro hasta un claro en el bosque, se acerco al claro por una brecha entre las piedras en donde su escudo quedo atorado, siguió adelante hasta que el Night Fury salto delante de él._

_Le ofreció temerosamente el pescado, este lo tomo y regreso "algo" para que Hiccup comiera, este lo hizo pues quería acercarse a él._

_Paso el resto del día allí, sin hacer nada en especial, solo acostumbrándose a la presencia del otro. Cuando oscureció se fue a la aldea, ni siquiera notaron que estuvo fuera todo el día._

_Al día siguiente fue de nuevo pero esta vez con 10 peces en una cesta y 2 ya cocinados._

_Nuevamente paso allí todo el día, solo que esta vez dibujando a Toothless, como lo había decidido llamar ya que normalmente no tiene dientes, solo los "saca" cuando se siente amenazado, en el suelo con una vara._

_Toothless intento hacer lo mismo con una rama de un árbol aunque realmente solo "dibujo" círculos sin sentido al rededor de Hiccup. Hiccup intento salir de allí sin pisar ninguna linea dibujada por el Night Fury._

_Cuando salio, estaba justo frente al dragón. Intento tocarlo pero este no parecía muy contento con la idea, entonces acerco su brazo a él mientras cerraba los ojos, pero sin llegar a tocarlo, entonces fue el Toothless quien se acerco permitiendo le a Hiccup tocarlo._

_Después__ de un par de días como ese Hiccup noto que le faltaba una parte de la cola, y que tal vez él podría hacer un remplazo para ella. Y así lo hizo, aunque después tubo que modificar la bastante y crearse una silla de montar finalmente consiguió que Toothless volara normalmente, aunque necesitaba de él para hacerlo._

_= Fin del flash-back _=

Desde entonces Hiccup diario va a aquel claro a jugar con Toothless, a volar y a aprender más sobre los dragones.

Esa su rutina los últimos 3 meses.

=Esa misma noche=

-Otra vez no-Dijo Hiccup mientras corría hacia la forja.

Los dragones los atacaban por primera vez desde hacia 3 meses pero esta vez, no estaba decidido a matar a un dragón, estaba decidió a que no mataran a ninguno.

-No los dejen escapar-Ordeno Stoick, jefe de la tribu y padre de Hiccup.

Era una locura nuevamente, los arcos y catapultas nunca dejaban de disparar, los guerreros atacaban con espadas y hachas a los que bajaban cerca del suelo, los vikingos más jóvenes apagaban el fuego causado por los dragones y Hiccup, bueno, él estaba en la forja haciendo una trabajo extrañamente malo.

En vez de afilar correctamente una espada la rompía, activaba los artefactos que inventaba "accidentalmente" para noquear a algún vikingo, se tardaba demasiado en dar las armas a los vikingos, en fin, cualquier cosa para que no mataran ningún dragón.

Hasta que no pudieron más y lo encerraron en su casa hasta que él ataque terminada.

Y "curiosamente", a pesar de que fueron atacados por la Night fury, no hubo ningún herido, y simplemente ahuyento a los dragones y destruyo completamente la armería, dejando solo las armas que estaban utilizando.

Era más de lo que Stoick podía soportar.

No podía defender su villa de los dragones y hacer de Hiccup un digno heredero al mismo tiempo, tenia que detener permanentemente a los dragones.

=Al día siguiente=

-Es suficiente, tenemos que acabar con esto-Dijo Stoick, estaban en el gran salón. Discutiendo sobre que hacer a continuación-¿Quién me acompaña?

Sin embargo nadie parecía muy emocionado con la idea.

-Todos los que se queden deben cuidar de Hiccup-Agrego.

Ante estas palabras todo repentinamente se emocionaron con la idea de ir a buscar el nido de los dragones.

-Así me gusta-Dijo Stoick al ver la nueva reacción-prepárense, partiremos en la mañana.

Todos salieron del gran salón rápidamente, excepto Gobber pues fue detenido por Stoick.

-Tu no Gobber, tienes que quedarte a adiestrar a los jóvenes para matar dragones-Dijo antes de sentarse y dar un gran suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa Stoick?-Le pregunto Gobber ante la reacción de su amigo.

-Es acerca de Hiccup-Dijo como única explicación.

-¿Qué pasa con Hiccup?-Le pregunto aunque sabia la obvia respuesta.

-Veras, cuando era niño...

-Allí vamos de nuevo...

-Mi padre me dijo que estrellara mi cabeza contra una piedra y lo hice, pensé que era una locura pero no lo cuestione, ¿y sabes que paso?...

-Te dolió la cabeza...

-La piedra se partió en 2, me enseño lo que un vikingo puede hacer, puede aplastar montañas, combatir con el bosque, domar océanos, desde que era un niño sabía lo que era, en lo que me iba a convertir... veo a Hiccup y no veo a ese niño.

-Stoick no puedes estar allí para protegerlo siempre solo puedes prepararlo-Le dijo Gobber.

-Pero ¿de que manera?-Le pregunto esperando algo que le ayudara a solucionar todo.

-Ponlo a entrenar con los demás-Le contesto como si fuera algo evidente.

-Eso no funcionara...-Le dijo pero fue interrumpido.

-Claro que lo jara, va a aprender como se debe combatir un dragón y si no lo consigue por lo menos se relacionara más con los demás, tiene que aprender a hablarle a todos, se convertirá en el jefe algún día.

-Tal vez tengas razón, de cualquier modo las cosas no pueden empeorar-Dijo con optimismo antes de salir del gran salón rumbo a su casa.

=En casa=

Stoick estaba en la sala de su casa, esperando la llegada de Hiccup, no sabía que estaba haciendo tan noche pero realmente no le importaba mucho pues no consideraba que pudiera hacer algo "importante" para la villa.

Al escuchar el sonido la puerta abrirse le llamo

-Hiccup, necesito hablar contigo-Le dijo en tono serio.

-Oh, papá, esperaba que estuvieras dormido-Le dijo antes la falta de palabras por la sorpresa-¿de qué quieres hablar?

-Veras, mañana tu y los demás chicos empezaran en entrenamiento para matar dragones-Le dijo directamente.

-Oh, el entrenamiento...-Le dijo Hiccup, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Si, no voy a aceptar ninguna objeción, nosotros nos iremos a buscar el nido, ustedes serán nutras única defensa hasta que regresemos-Le dijo antes de tomar su bolsa-Regresare en 1 mes... probablemente.

-Y yo estaré aquí... tal vez-Dijo como respuesta. Repentinamente su nueva "tranquila y feliz" vida se encontraba en peligro.

**Y hasta aquí este capitulo, un poco aburrido debido a que la mayor parte son escenas modificadas de la película pero es solo la introducción.**

**Y no se preocupen, este fic esta planeado com capítulos y no alentara la actualización de mis otros fic,s.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, entonces aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero poder publicar el siguiente capitulo pronto y el de "Otra competencia de entrenamiento", para poder centrarme en "De otra manera" y en otro fic que pienso publicar.**

-Bienvenidos al entrenamiento de dragones-Dijo Gobber abriendo las puertas de la arena.

-Ya no hay vuelta atras-Dijo Astrid mientras ella y el resto de los vikingos entraban en la arena. Hasta estar más o menos por la parte central.

-Espero llevarme serias quemaduras-Dijo Tuffnut.-

-Yo alguna buena mordida, en el hombro o en la espala-Agrego Ruffnut.

-Si, solo es divertido si te llevas alguna cicatriz-Dijo despues Astrid.

-Sin bromear, ¿cierto?-Dijo ante estos comentarios Hiccup-Dolor, lo aman.

-Oh, genial ¿quien lo dejo entrar?-Dijo Snotlout

-Aquí aprenderán como matar a un dragón-Dijo Gobber interrumpiendo a los chicos.

-Hiccup mato a un Night Fury hace 3 meses así que... ¿eso no lo descalifica o algo?-Dijo Snotlout.

-No te preocupes Hiccup, eres pequeño y débil, se concentraran en los que parecen más vikingos-Dijo Gobber en un intento de animar a Hiccup. Hiccup solo pudo suspirar, si eso le alcanzaba a afectar aun después de los últimos 3 meses no quería ni pensar como se hubiera sentido si no hubiera conocido a Toothless.

-Detrás de estas puertas están algunas de las tantas especies de dragones-Dijo mientras Fishlegs empezaba a dar los datos de dichos dragones-El mortal Nadder, el engañoso Zippleback, el Monstruos Nightmare, el Terrible terror...¡Podrías callarte!-Grito Gobber un tanto harto de Fishlegs-Y el Gronckle...

-Espera, no nos enseñaras primero-Dijo Snotlout preocupado.

-Yo creo en el aprendizaje de campo-Dijo

Entonces Gobber abrió la puerta y rápidamente salio un Gronckle, el cual se estrello contra la pared al no poder frenar.

-Hoy es acerca de sobrevivir, si te da estas muerto-Dijo Gobber dando inicio a la lección.

-Rápido, ¿qué es lo primero que necesitan?-Pregunto Gobber, moviéndose a un lado, dejando a lo vikingos pelear solos contra el dragón.

-¿Un doctor?-Dijo Hiccup en broma, aunque el resto de chicos no lo tomaron así.

-¿5 veces más velocidad?-Pregunto Fishlegs.

-Un escudo-Afirmo Astrid.

-Correcto, el escudo es la pieza más importante de su equipo, si tienen que elegir entre la espada y el escudo, tomen el escudo-Dijo mientras observaba a los chicos tomar sus escudos y a los gemelos pelearse por el mismo escudo hasta que el dragón lo destruyo, dejando a ambos fuera de la competencia.

-Los escudos sirven para otra cosa, ruido-Dijo Gobber y los 4 estudiantes restantes comenzaron a golpear sus escudos con sus armas.

-Bien-Dijo Gobber una vez todos los restantes tenían sus escudos-¿Cual es el limite de disparos de un Gronckle?, todo dragón tiene uno.

-¿5?-Pregunto Snotlout.

-No, 6-Dijo Fishlegs levantando el brazo en el cual tenia el escudo. El Gronckle disparó hacia él y destruyo el escudo, dejando a Fishlegs fuera de la competencia.

-Bien, ahora quedan...¿2?, un momentos ¿Donde esta Hiccup?-Pregunto Ya que no lo veía por ningún lado.

-¿Y yo como voy a saber?-Dijo Snotlout.

-Bueno parece que solo quedan 2-Dijo Gobber buscando a Hiccup con la mirada.

-Oye ¿sabes?, me mude al sótano de mis pares, deberías venir a hacer ejercicio, luces como que haces ejercicio-Decìa Snotlout pero fue interrumpido por un disparo del dragón el cual también destruyo su escudo, sacándolo de combate.

Entonces es dragón fijo la vista en un escudo, el cual extrañamente estaba tirado verticalmente.

Entonces el escudo lentamente comenzó a rodar y el Gronckle lo destruyo.

-¡Hiccup!-Grito Astrid pues seguramente era él quien estaba detrás de ese escudo.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Hiccup a un lado de Astrid lo cual realmente la sorprendió.

Entonces Astrid empezó a mirar a ambos, a Hiccup, el cual estaba parado a un lado de ella con su escudo en mano, y al escudo destruido que juraría Hiccup tenia unos momentos atrás.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-Le pregunto un tanto asombrada. No era fácil engañar a Astrid y ella lo sabía bien.

-Pues... ¡cuidado!-Grito Hiccup y la empujo, pues otra bola de fuego del dragón se dirigía hacia ellos. Dicha bola de fuego rompo el escudo de Hiccup, pues aunque saco a Astrid de peligro el no pudo quitarse a tiempo.

El dragón se acerco mucho a Hiccup y abrió la boca para lanzar una bola de fuego que Hiccup no seria capaz de esquivar. Pero Hiccup aprovecho que el dragón se había acercado lo suficiente para rascar debajo de su cuello lo cual "relajo" al dragón.

Pero esa acción paso desapercibida para Astrid, y antes de que el Gronckle "lanzara" la ultima de sus bolas de fuego, Astrid lanzo su escudo el cual golpeo la cabeza del Gronckle causando que su puntería se desviara, y su disparo cayera al suelo.

-Buen trabajo a ambos-Dijo Gobber-Gran idea Hiccup, buen lanzamiento Astrid-Agrego antes de dar por concluida la clase.

-No fue nada-Dijo algo fatigada Astrid, no por el cansancio si no por el miedo de que Hiccup estuvo a punto de "morir". Cosa que no sabía muy bien porque la aterro.

-Aun así, gracias Astrid, salvaste mi vida-Dijo Hiccup, más que nada para no decir, "gracias, pero no era necesario" ya que levantaría muchas sospechas.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-Dijo Astrid tendiéndole la mano a Hiccup, que aun se encontraba en el suelo. Este la tomo y se levando.

-Bien, si ya terminamos, tengo algo que hacer-Dijo antes de salir corriendo-¡Nos vemos mañana!-Grito cuando ya había salido de la arena.

Astrid no tubo tiempo de objetar, realmente quería saber como había podido escapar completamente de su vista y engañar a un Gronckle. Él no sabía nada sobre dragones, o al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pues bien, aquí el tercer capitulo, aunque me tarde un poco más de lo que pensaba debido a la escuela...**

Había llegado el segundo día de entrenamiento.

No sabía que esperar por parte de Gobber así que tenia que estar preparada para lo que sea. Fue precisamente por eso que llego exageradamente temprano a la arena, quizás demasiado temprano.

Al llegar a la arena y encontrarse con que estaba cerrada(obviamente), decidió quedarse esperando en la entrada. Se recostaría en las gradas y cuando llegaran los demás podría decirles que acababa de llegar y asunto arreglado.

Así que se sentó en las gradas, se recostó y cerro los ojos durante unos minutos, hasta que escucho un ruido proveniente de la arena el cual llamo su atención pues se supone que nadie debe de estar en la arena a estas horas.

Se acerco lo mas sigilosamente que pudo sin dejarse ver y pudo observar a Hiccup saliendo de la arena y que en la arena estaban una extrañas "paredes" de madera.

"¿Qué demonios hace aquí?"Pensó Astrid pero no tubo tiempo de ir a interrogarlo, pues Gobber y los demás ya estaban por llegar y no quería "llegar tarde" por ir a ver a Hiccup, así que prefirió olvidarse del asunto y concentrarse en el entrenamiento.

Entraron a la arena y se encontraron con que estaba "preparada" una nueva clase y que Gobber no entro junto con ellos.

Se acercaron un tanto temerosos sobre lo que pasaría, Gobber desde fuera abrió la reja y dejo escapar a un Deadly Nadder, el cual rápidamente entro en el laberinto de que Gobber había preparado para ellos.

-Bien, hoy es acerca de ataque-Dijo Gobber desde fuera mientras veía a los vikingos correr-El Nadder es rápido y ágil, su tarea es ser más rápidos y más ágiles.

-Realmente estoy empezando a cuestionar tus métodos de enseñanza-Grito Fishlegs luego de casi ser atravesado por las espinas lanzadas por el Nadder.

-¡Busquen su punto ciego!-Dijo Gobber ignorando los comentarios de Fishlegs-Todo dragón tiene uno, búsquenlo, escondan se y ataquen-Dijo al tiempo que los gemelos se encontraban en su punto ciego.

-Hug, ¿nunca te bañas?-Pregunto Ruffnut respecto al olor de su hermano.

-Si no te gusta búscate tu propio punto ciego-Dijo Tuffnut como respuesta.

-¿Qué tal si te hago a ti un punto ciego?-Dijo Ruffnut amenazante.

Pero fueron interrumpidos por el dragón, el cual obviamente los había escuchado.

-Punto ciego si, punto sordo no tanto-Dijo con una pequeña risa al final.

-Espera, ¿como se supone que ataquemos si ni siquiera nos has dicho como?-Pregunto Hiccup, justo debajo de donde Gobber los observaba.

-Ya sabes que creo que debes de aprenderlo solo, así que ¡vuelve allí!-Dijo pensando que Hiccup pregunto simplemente para huir un poco de el entrenamiento.

-Hiccup-Lo llamo en voz baja Astrid.

Hiccup se giro hacia Astrid y pudo ver al dragón al fondo del "pasillo".

Astrid salto al otro lado del pasillo rápidamente a pesar del peso extra del escudo, Snotlout hizo lo mismo y por muy extraño que les pareciera a estos 2 Hiccup también hizo exactamente lo mismo, puede que incluso más rápido que ellos, pero eso no evito que el Nadder consiguiera verlo, lo cual este comenzó a correr hacia ellos.

-No te preocupes nena, yo me encargo-Dijo Snotlout lanzando su marro, deteniendo a Astrid la cual estaba a punto de lanzar su hacha.

El marro de Snotlout fallo miserablemente así que ingenio la escusa más estúpida que pudo, teniendo en cuenta que estaba nublado.

-El sol estaba en mis ojos Astrid-Dijo a lo que Astrid solo negó con las cabeza y comenzó a correr-¿que querías?, ¿que bloqueara el sol?. Pude hacerlo pero no me dio tiempo-Seguía mientras Astrid huía del Nadder, saltando sobre las paredes semi-destrozadas.

Mientras Hiccup, ignorando todo esto seguía discutiendo con Gobber.

-Pero no tiene ningún sentido-Insistía Hiccup

-Lo que no tiene sentido es que sigas aquí en vez de estar combatiendo contra ese dragón-Dijo Gobber en un tono cansado.

-¿Porque no puedes simplemente decirnos como atacar?, con eso podríamos...

-¡HICCUP!-Grito Astrid la cual estaba apunto de caer sobre Hiccup, seguida por el dragón.

Hiccup solo pudo voltear para ver a Astrid aplastarlo, consiguiendo que su hacha quedara atascada en el escudo de Hiccup.

-UUUUU, Amor en el campo de batalla-Dijo Tuffnut al ver la posición en la que estaban.

-Pudo conseguirse algo mejor-Agrego Ruffnut al comentario de su hermano.

-¿Porque no solo?, yo podría...-Decía Hiccup mientras Astrid intentaba levantarse.

En cuanto logro parase miro como el Nadder se disponía a atacarlos, intento tomar su hacha pero estaba atascada en el escudo de Hiccup, y cuando por sin la desatasco solamente saco la empuñadura, el filo del hacha seguía atorado en el escudo del chico.

-Oh, demonios-Dijo Hiccup al mirar esto, no tenia otra alternativa más que actuar, de lo contrario ese dragón posiblemente la mataría.

Se levanto rápidamente al tiempo que introducía su mano en su bolsillo sacando una extraña hierba que afortunadamente nadie pudo ver. Al ver a Hiccup el Nadder se empezó a detener, en cuento estuvo al alcance Hiccup acerco la hierba a la nariz del dragón, cosa que lo calmo y entonces rasco la parte baja de su cabeza causando que el dragón cayera inconsciente.

Ante esto todos miraron atónitos a Hiccup, el cual solo salio caminando como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido nunca.

Cuando Astrid reacciono a su casi-muerte salio rápidamente a buscar a Hiccup pero no lo pudo encontrar por ningún lado.

Esto puso a pensar a Astrid, los demás prefirieron pensar que había sido suerte, o que habían estado imaginando.

Pero Astrid no, ella sabía que había algo raro, simplemente no entendía como Hiccup, quien supuesta mente no sabía nada de dragones acababa de detener a un dragón con evidentes intenciones de matar, era como si se hubiera detenido solo con verlo.

No tenia ningún sentido, ¿o si?

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Creo que la historia finalmente se va a comenzar a separar de la pelicula.**

Aparentemente y de alguna manera nadie sospechaba nada.

Solo Astrid estaba comenzando a dudar pero con la imagen que tenia de el podría convencerla de que no era nada actuando como siempre por un tiempo y actuando especialmente torpe cerca de ella.

Pero no podía seguir mostrando más conocimiento de dragones del que debería o podría causar que Toothless fuera descubierto.

Pero tampoco podía permitir que un dragón matara a sus amigos, bueno a Astrid o a Fishlegs.

Quizás sea cruel pero ellos 2 son los únicos que realmente le importan, pero aun así si Snotlout, Tuffnut o Ruffnut llegan a ser asesinados por una dragón causaría la ejecución de ese dragón.

Y si había algo por lo que estaría dispuesto a dar su vida era que ningún dragón fuera asesinado.

Ellos eran sus únicos amigos, pero tampoco podía liberarlos aun, solo conseguiría que sus amigos se alejaran y atraparan a otros dragones, ademas de que posiblemente seria descubierto en el acto y tratado como un traidor.

Tenía que seguir la corriente por un tiempo y demostrar que los dragones no tenían que ser sus enemigos, aun si tampoco eran sus amigos.

-Y de un tiro me arranco la mano y se la trago, lo podía ver en su rostro, yo era delicioso, debió comentarlo porque en menos de una semana vino otro y tomo mi pierna-Contó Gobber la historia de como perdió su brazo y su pierna a los chicos en una hoguera.

-No es curioso pensar que tu mano esta dentro del dragón, si pudieras controlarlo podrías matarlo aplastando su corazón o algo-Agrego Fishlegs mientras todos lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

-Estoy tan furioso, vengare a tu hermosa mano y tu hermoso pie, arrancare manos y pies de cada dragón que mate con mi cara-Snotlout presumía lo que iba hacer aun si era muy estúpido e imposible.

-Es una historia interesante Gobber, aunque me impresiono más la primera vez-Dijo Hiccup levantándose para irse y siendo ignorado por todos.

-No Snotlout son las alas y la cola lo que quieres, si no pude volar no puede huir, un dragón caido es un dragón muerto-

-¿La cola de un dragón puede evitar que vuele?, no tiene sentido son muy pequeñas-Pregunto Tuffnut al escuchar a Gobber.

-De hecho la usan para el equilibrio así que si cortas tan solo una parte no podrán volar-Contesto Hiccup sorprendiendo a todos ya que eso no es algo que cualquier vinkingo sepa.

Por lo regular solo aquellos que han peleado con dragones lo suficiente saben eso.

-Eso es lo que el libro decía-Agrego al notar las miradas sobre él y darse cuenta de que nuevamente estaba levantando sospechas innecesarias.

Hiccup se fue inmediatamente sin hacer ningún ruido, ya que no quería tener más atención en él.

Astrid noto como Hiccup ya no estaba en su lugar así que decidió revisar las escaleras y apenas alcanzo a verlo partir.

La curiosidad de Astrid respecto a Hiccup estaba comenzando a aumentar.

-Hoy es acerca del trabajo en equipo-Anuncio Gobber la clase, eran 3 parejas de 2, cada quien sostenía un balde con agua-Una dragon con la cabeza mojada no puede lanzar fuego.

Entonces la puerta de la celda de los dragones se abrió de repente, liberando una nube de humo que no dejaba ver casi cada.

-El Zippleback es extra engañoso, una cabeza suelta el gas y la otra lo enciende-Dijo causando que los alumnos se pudieran incluso más nerviosos.

-Diente afilados que inyectan veneno para pre-digestión-Fishlegs seguía diciendo datos sobre los dragones que hacían que su compañero Hiccup se pudiera más tenso.

-Puedes callarte-se quejo Hiccup, tenia que pensar en la manera de que su Zippleback no quemara a nadie, así que tenia que encontrarlo y mojar la cabeza de la chispa rápido y Fishlegs no ayudaba a que se concentrara.

Snotlout como de costumbre intentaba parecer valiente mientras se moría de miedo.

Tuffnut creyó ver al dragón causando que ambos lanzaran el agua mojando a Astrid y a Ruffnut, causando que estas los golpearan.

Tuffnut fue jalado dentro de la niebla pero salio corriendo ileso.

-Estoy herido, estoy muy herido-Gritaba Tuffnut a pesar de no tener heridas.

Astrid fue tomada por sorpresa por la cola del dragón, un pequeño truco que Hiccup le enseño para desarmar vikingos evitando heridas.

De la niebla comenzaron a salir las cabezas frente a Hiccup y Fishlegs persiguiendo a Fishlegs quien mojo una de las cabezas.

-Oh, Cabeza equivocada-Dijo al darse cuenta del gas que salia de la cabeza que había mojado.

El dragón lanzo una gran cantidad de gas sobre Fishlegs pero no lo encendió.

Hiccup estaba cerca y no quería las timarlo, pero el gas se "disipo" rápido, aunque no dejo la arena por lo que una pequeña chispa aun podría causar un desastre.

Y al ver que Hiccup ya no estaba cerca del gas el dragón se propuso encenderlo así que Hiccup intento mojar la cabeza que creaba la chispa, pero el dragón levando la cabeza demasiado por lo que el agua no lo alcanzo.

-Oh, vamos-Se quejo Hiccup al ver el agua caer frente a él, si el gas era encendido habría muy graves consecuencias, tanto para los vinkingos estudiantes como para el dragón.

-No, atrás-Dijo Hiccup sin dejar que el Zippleback encendiera el gas. Si conseguía entrar al humo antes de que lo vieran podría evitar problemas.

Pero como los dioses lo odias, el gas se comenzó a disipar en cuanto comenzó a hacer retroceder al dragón.

-Atrás, no me hagan repetirlo-Dijo Hiccup liderando al dragón hasta su jaula-ahora piensen en lo que han hecho-Dijo antes de encerrar al dragón dentro.

Al girarse y ver a sus compañeros se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

-Esto... si... tengo cosas que hacer... nos vemos mañana-Dijo mientras salia corriendo de la arena.

Para cuando habían salido de su asombro Hiccup ya no estaba en la arena.

-Creo que hemos entrenado mucho, estoy alucinando-Dijo Snotlout.

-Si, descansemos el resto del día-Dijo Gobber dando por terminada la clase.

-¿Que acaba de pasar?-Preguntó Astrid al aire pero nadie contesto.

¿Hiccup acababa de meter al dragón en su celda regañándolo?.

No, eso era imposible, ni Stoic podría hacerlo.

Primero montarías un Night Fury antes que lograr eso.

-Bien Toothless, veamos que tan rápido puedes ser con tu nueva cola-Dijo Hiccup probando la nueva cola que hizo para Toothless.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de que volara tan rápido como lo hacia antes de ser derribado por Hiccup.

Volaron rápidamente, superando por mucho la velocidad máxima de la cola anterior y después volaron lentamente, simplemente disfrutando del viento.

Ya casi conseguía igualar la velocidad original de Toothless, había llegado la hora.

Durante las siguientes clases Hiccup comenzó a mostrar más conocimiento de los dragones que nadie más, mayormente frente a Astrid.

Ya sea usando hierba para tumbar a un Gronckle, o rascando bajo la cabeza de un Nadder para dejarlo inconsciente.

Siempre que Astrid estaba cerca mostraría su habilidad, si sus cálculos no fallaban no tardaría mucho para que ella comenzara a buscar el motivo de su repentina mejora y entonces podría pasar a la siguiente fase.

Aunque su plan tenia la desventaja de atraer más atención de la que quisiera por lo que Astrid en vez de interesarse por su reciente mejor se enfurecia por ello, lo cual atrasaba la fecha del plan cada vez más.

Hasta que Hiccup comenzó a desesperarse, si no pasaba a la segunda fase pronto, no sería capaz de completar su plan antes de que su padre regresara, por lo que decidió pasar "descuidadamente" junto a Astrid cargando la cola de Toothless mientras Astrid practicaba.

Si bien eso quizás no fuera suficiente para que lo siguiera si para llamar su atención y que lo escuchara.

La tarde del día siguiente todo comenzaría.

O funcionaba como lo planeo y detenía la guerra por lo menos de momento, o los asesinaba por traidores.

De cualquier manera, no tenía otra opción, si no lo hacia, tarde o temprano pasaría de cualquier modo.

**Review?.**


End file.
